Our Time Together
by GoodMorningtokyo
Summary: Candy and Castiel are trying to move past the whole Deborah situation but find themselves back at step one when she reenters their lives and comes back to school. Everything will be tested. Friendships and relationships will be shattered. Will Castiel and Candy be able to see through the smoke and make their relationship work or will Deborah be victorious?
1. Chapter 1

Our Time

Episode: Infinity

Chapter One: Last Night

I screamed out for the third time tonight not being able to contain myself. He looked up at me as he held my hips closer. His was body trying to mimic the rhythm I created. He moaned out a low Fuck making me moved faster. I laid my hands on his chest to keep myself upright. I grinded into him more. My hips riding against him frantically. I pressed her body closer to him, he wrapped his arms around me trying to pull us even closer as if he was trying to make us one. I kissed him feverishly tasting every morsel that was his mouth, I moaned in his mouth making him thrust into me harder. Then suddenly he was on top of me pounding into me with such force like he was a mad beast.

"Harder" I whisper into his ear biting on it. He pushed my body down onto the bed looking me in my eyes. He slowly put his hands around my neck and squeezed thrusting into me harder. I find myself unable to breathe but the pleasure was so amazing I could feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head. I tap his hand for him to release my neck I take a moment to catch my breath. "More! Harder. Fuck me like you mean it." I shout out to him. He happily obliged grabbing my legs and pressing my knees to my shoulder.

He lifts his body to a similar push-up position pumping himself into me. I moaned out louder than I did before. I could feel him hitting my G-spot. He mumbles something incoherent under his breath. My walls were clenching around him and I knew he was about to reach his limit. He pulled me up into a sitting position. I grinned on him placing my face into the crook of his neck moaning. He held me close kissing my face. " Fuck I'm about to cum!" he says forcing my face up to look at him. I stared at him with hooded eyes. His face contorted to pleasure then release then back to pleasure. He pulled out quickly and shot his seed on my stomach before pumping his cock some more getting the remaining juices out. He laid next to me turning to me. "So... Was it good?" he asks nervously. I looked at him with a smile kissing him. "Of course, you always are Castiel." he looks at me with a smile pulling me in for a kiss. "Maybe we should take a shower." I say getting out of bed grabbing my robe. He gives me a devilish smirk before standing up following close behind me.

~The Next Morning~

Castiel had left and it was just me and my Aunt's cat Feather. My Aunt Agatha was out at a dentist expo in America. She said she would be gone all week so I had the house to myself. Today was a school day and I really didn't want to go but I had to I wasn't the type to skip, unlike Castiel. "Come here Kitty kitty." I said opening Feathers food, He ran up to me meowing licking his left paw. I put his food in the bowl and walked back to my room stripping my sheets off the bed. I threw them in the washer and returned back to my room changing my clothes. I put on a crisp white tee with blue jeans and white classic Nikes. I put extra food and water in feathers bowls and walked out the door locking it. I walked out and made my way through the park to my school that was only minutes from my apartment. I arrived at school faster than I thought, I walked to the school courtyard where I normally met Castiel in the mornings. To my surprise, he wasn't there, so I decided to wait a little longer. He finally arrived with his hands in his pocket He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry did I make you wait long I overslept." He says crossing his arms giving me his infamous puppy eyes. "Are you mad at me?" How could I be mad at him when he gave me such a cute look.

"No, I'm not." I say grabbing his hand pulling him close. "Thanks for last night." I whisper in his ear making him blush. he looked me in my eyes and smirked still blushing. "Maybe we could do it again tonight." He says rubbing circle in my back then rubbing lower and lower till he gripped my butt. I made a small moan, Castiel chuckled lightly before speaking again.

"I mean if you can handle it." This time, I was the one blushing I looked away embarrassed.

"Why so shy all of a sudden. You were pretty bold last night." He says squeezing my butt again.

"Ahem!" Someone says behind us we quickly move apart. It was Nathaniel.

He blushed at the two of us and looked away slightly but quickly regained his composure. "The principal wants to see you Castiel." He says handing him a sticky note. Castiel snatched the paper out his hand and read over it. I could tell on his face he wanted to throw in back at him but I gently squeezed his hand. He gritted his teeth and glared at Nathaniel, forcing out an ok.

Nathaniel walked away to the gymnasium. I looked at Castiel who was unhappy about having to meet up with the old Principle. " It's probably not going to be that bad." I say to him trying to put him in a better mood. He just looked at me and walked away I followed behind him grabbing his hand. He took me to my locker and held my book for me as he walked to me to class before leaving to meet up with the principal. I took my seat in Mr. Faraize math class in between Rosalya and Iris. I looked between the two with a knowing smile.

"Good morning."I say to the two of them Rosalya scooted closer to me smiling widely.

"So you and Castiel huh? I Always knew you two would start dating." Rosalya says looking at me with love struck eyes. Iris scratched her head. " I never thought. I always assumed you two hated each other." She says with a blithe expression. Rosalya stretches over her desk to look at Iris, "That kind of there thing but really deep down inside Castiel is BIG softie." She says sticking her tongue out at me. I could help but giggle at her because she was so true. Castiel was a really big softie, sure he acted tough but deep down inside he was a sweet and caring guy. I liked the fact he never showed his caring side to anyone else but me. I quickly changed the subject away from Castiel and I and back to someone. NO! Something... Deborah.

"REALLY?! She's still calling him?" She asks but I knew it was rhetorical. "Yeah It's crazy, she just won't leave him alone. We keep changing his number but somehow she gets it. This would be his fourth number this month. I say to her shaking my head thinking about my redhead boyfriend. This was getting out of hand now, I made me want to slap her... Well not literally more figuratively than literally.

"Well have you two thought about a restraining order?" Iris asks concerned. I shake my head, We never did think about a restraining order. "Castiel isn't a big fan of the cops but that a good idea." I say thanking her for the suggestion. I will definitely talk to him about it later.

~Later at Lunch~

I made my way upstairs without anyone seeing me with my lunch bag in tow for Castiel and me to share. I walked up the steps to the door that lead to the rooftop. Castiel was already up here laying in the sun like he usually did when we had lunch. I kneeled downs and looked over his feature as she daydreamed not realizing I was there until I touched his face. He grabbed my hand and opened one eye looking at my startled expression before placing my hand back on his face. I made small circle on his temples. Then move up to massage his head causing him to growl at the menstruation. I rubbed his head for a good five minutes until he sat up and looked at me with a small smile. "You should rub my head more often. I liked it." he says picking up my lunch bag taking whatever he wanted. I snatch the bag away from him in a hurry. " Hey wait a minute this is for us. Us… U. S not just you geez." I say placing the food out on the paper plate I brought with me.

He laughs and waits patiently for me to place his favorite food on the plate. I pass the plate to and he happily takes it eating as if he hadn't eaten in days. "you're eating like an animal." I say taking small bites out of an apple. As he finishes he wipes the crumbs of his face and throws and chugs down a bottle of water. I was curious about what happen with the principal. 'Should I ask?' I think for a moment before my mouth makes the decision... "What happen with the principle?" I ask making him look up his eyes narrowed at me.

" Just about what happen with Deborah." He says lightly looking away. I could tell he didn't really want to talk about so I nodded and moved on with what I wanted to talk to him about. "So Iris gave me a good idea." e raised an eyebrow and gave me an insidious look. "What idea?" He says getting serious crossing his arms. "Now I know you don't like the police, but we should put a restraining order on her. I say looking at him he just looked back at me with an unreadable expression.

"No." He says giving me a stern look I freeze up not being able to move. "But-" I say before he cuts me off. "I'm not working with the cops, I'll handle it myself." he says. I say a low ok but in my head, I was a little upset. He needs to do a restraining order on her, but it's his choice. No what Am I talking about! He needs to do this restraining order on her. It was getting out of hand. "You have to please for me." I say giving him the puppy look. He gave me a small grin and rubbed the back of his head "Aright find. Only if it will make you happy." He says getting a bit angry I was forcing him to do this. But it had to be done not one but him but me too.

He stood up and extended his hand to me. "The bell is going to right soon," He says as I stand up. We made our way back down the step to the main hallways where we meet up with Lysander. He stood near classroom A between the lockers. " Hey" He waves at us as we approach him. "Hey" I say to him Castiel just grunts. "Are we still meeting up after school for practice?" He asks placing his hand under his chin. Castiel nods and looks over at me "I'll come over later" He says before ruffling my hair and walking away with Lysander. I walked myself to my next class and thought about what to make for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

So I realized I didn't add my update day.

Thursday every week and I take any ideas you readers have.

Our Time Together

Episode: Infinity

Chapter Two: Deborah's Returns

The school week was over and the weekend had just begun. Castiel and I meet up at the cafe around the corner from my apartment. My Auntie would be coming home tomorrow and that meant I would only have one more night with Castiel. I walked into the cafe, it smelled of coffee and groups of teens sat at tables nearby. I could see Castiel's red hair shining in the sunlight. He sat near the back next to the window. I walked over to him covering his eyes. "Guess who." I say in his ear "Who?" He says slowly while laughing. I step away and sit down in front of him. "Me." I say smiling he just shakes his head. "Are you going to order something?" I look up at him with a smile. "Yeah sure." I say picking up a menu going over it picking a latte and Cupcake. "Great so you paying. Whew, I thought I was going to have to pay." He says picking up the menu peeking over looking at me I just look at. "You can at least be a gentleman and pay for it." I say looking at him with my lips poked out. He laughs at me and gives me a grin "I was going to pay for it. Calm down Princess." he looks at me crossing his arms. "Geez, you jerk." punching his arm playfully. He punches me back closing his menu. "Are you ready to order?" A waitress comes up and asks. "Yes, I'll have a mango cupcake with spicy buttercream with a latte." I say handing over my menu to her. "I'll the same." Castiel says gruffly I give him a little smile. The waitress takes up his menu and walked to open kitchen to give the baker out the order.

"Are you coming over today?" I ask him hopefully it's been two days since we had any alone time. He smirks at me debating whether or not he'll come over. "Mmm, I don't know I really didn't plan on it." He says rubbing his chin. "I don't think I'll come over tonight. Sorry." He says looking at me in the eyes. The waitress puts our orders on the table in front of us. I give her a light thank you before sipping my latte sadly. Why wouldn't he come over did he have someone else? I took a bite of my cupcake and forgot about Castiel for a minute. "Babe?" he says snapping me out my trance. "I gotta get home and feed Demon." he says eating the rest of his cake. I get up grabbing my latte getting up with him. We walk back outside, it was getting chilly everyday the temperature dropped.

The walk to his house was fast seeing that we both lived about five minutes away. I looked at him with a sad look but he acts as if he doesn't see me looking at him. Instead, he gives me a quick peck on the cheek and tells me he'll see it tomorrow. I walked into my empty apartment and went straight to my room. I lay down on my bed and shut my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

Castiel Pov

It was around ten at night and she still didn't answer any of my texts, I had started to get worried. I walked down the stairs to the door when an excited demon jumped up on my trying to lick my face. He must have thought he was going for a walk but when I told him No he walked to his pillow and laid down. Looking at me hopefully before putting his head down then look at me again. I walk out the door and lock it. I looked up at the windows no lights were on so she was either asleep or playing video games. I pulled the key she gave me from out my pocket and carefully closed the door behind me.

I made my way up the steps making sure I missed the on that squeaked. I walked to the back of the hallway to her door and lightly pushed it open. The moonlight was pouring in from the window illuminating the rooms brightly. I walked over to the bed where she was laying in completely nothing. She was laying on her back with one hand over her eyes snoring lightly. I guess she picked up that little quirk from me. I smirked 'She was making this easy'. I traced the lines of her breast before giving them a light squeeze she moaned softly. I picked shirt off the ground placing it over her face being careful to lift her head up tying it around her her. I could feel her body waking up.

I felt something tie at the back of my scalp. I instantly jolted out of my sleep but felt someone holding my body down. I yell out loudly before my mouth is covered up by a strong hand. I try to fight back but he's too strong.

Castiel Pov

She was smacking and hitting me in the face but it was just making me hornier. I grabbed both her hands and tied it with my belt after taking my pants and shirt off. She squirms around begging and pleading with me not to do it. She still didn't know it was me and it was turning me on. I get back on top of her and rub on her thighs kissing and touching very soft. She tries to hold back a moan but I touch her wet fold making her cry out. I push one finger in and capture a nipple in my mouth curling up a digit and pumping in and out of her. She cries out and wiggles under my touch. I bit down on her nipple flicking it with my tongue before sucking on it with more pressure. Kiss her down from her breast to her belly licking the inside of her belly button kissing down to her womanhood placing small kisses in the entry.

She pushes her body up away from my face pleading with me not to do it. I finally take off the makeshift blindfold and diving into my meal gripping on her thighs. She tried to speak but my tongue stops her and her sentence turns into yes and omg. I like faster on her pearl kissing and sucking it. She loosens up and looks at me occasionally with hooded eyes. She pushes my head so my tongue would keep doing what it was doing. She was mimicking the rhythm perfectly, I stick my tongue in her lapping her sweet juices before she gives out. Collapsing on the bed completely breathless.

I look down at my hard cock that was dripping with precum before looking back at her. She crawls over to me kissing my face then to my lips. She was trying to be the dominate one but she still needs to be punished. "Hey, you…" I say to her she looks up at me startled. "What?" She says nervously I just laugh at her cute antics. "You still haven't gotten a punishment." I say to her gesturing of her to come closer. "What did I do?" she asks looking around the room. "I don't like it when you sleep naked. Only I can see you naked." I say crossing my arms blushing lightly.

"But-" She protest but I cut her off. "Come. Bend over on my lap." I say to her patting my lap, My member was hard and wanting her but I had to control it. She slowly crawls onto my lap and takes a deep breath . I rubbed her butt cheeks in a shooting manner until she relaxed I quickly brought my hand back and slapped her ass hard. She moaned out in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Have you been a bad girl?" I aks rubbing her butt. She responds by shaking her head no. WHy haven't you been a good girl?" I ask her slapping her butt again causing her to yelp, She now starts to speak He butt is already trying red. "Because…" She trails off I take this time to play with her butt while sticking two fingers in her fold pumping her tight wet pussy.

"Ohh~ Ahh Because Yoouu." She says grabbing my calf leg. I go faster while slapping her ass she calls out in ecstasy I could tell she was close. My member was throbbing now wanting to be in her but I let it rid of a little while. I just continued to finger her going deeper inside twisting my finger left and right. She moans out in a high pitch tone, I tell her to get up and bend over on the edge of the bed. I rub my cock between her folds allowing her to lubricate myself. I push in grabbing her hair. " Oh fuck Castiel!" she says moaning loudly. She wasn't being soft like the other night. I pound into her fast and while kissing her neck. She grabs my hands and tries to get my to slow down but I don't stop. I slap her sore ass before rubbing it. I could felt I was about to cum and she was too. I howl out and collapsed beside her looking her in her beautiful eyes. She smiles back to me kissing me. I got up and went to the shower her aunt would be home today and that could mean any time. I picked up my clothes off the floor noticing that she was now fast asleep.

I pull her blankets around her body to keep her warm.

The next day at school

Me and Castiel sat at the back of class today. I finally manage to get him to come to class after five whole months. I look over at him with a big grin after last night. It was amazing we never did anything like it, it was spectacular, He winks at me and sends me a text.

C- How your legs feel? He asks I just look over at him and say like Jelly.

Mr. Frazier clears his throat and stands up. "We have a new student. Well she not new she been here before" He says My happy smile drops and so does Castiel he is instantly in a bad mood. I take his hand in mines and hope it not who I think it is. The classroom door opens and the girl steps through. I could believe who it was. Well, I could because I knew it was them I just didn't want it to be.


End file.
